Pokemon: Kanto Pie
by dragonfire53511
Summary: This is a story that take place after the Sinnoh league ; Ash and Dawn have gone to Pallet Town on their way to Johoto to compete; But fate has something in store for the future Pokémon master as some people from his past come back.. Please Review


Pokémon - Kanto Pie

Romance/Comedy

Rated M

English

After a year of trials and tribulations; Ash and Dawn have found their way to Pallet town to visit Ash's mother on their way to the Johoto's brand New Battle frontier for Ash to compete in and so Dawn could compete in Johoto type coordinator contest; But the two had no idea what they were walking into as they made their way down the old gravel street that Ash remembered playing on as a small child dreaming of one day being a Pokémon master;

Brock had left them earlier the day before to visit his family; an to check on the condition of the Pewter Gym as he prayed his mother had not had one of her many ideas sense the last time he was home; Those ideas had left his Gym painted in roses once and another time had it turned into a pound for water types; So Brock had good reason to fear that his mother couldn't help but be that type of person; But in the long run Ash knew that Brock wouldn't change his mother for the world;

But as Ash and Dawn step through the gate in front of Ash's old home; they were greeted with something they never expected a huge welcome home party; Ash's mother Delia, professor Oak , Gary Oak, Tracy, Misty and her sisters, May, Max and Most of the people whom lived in Pallet town; Ash walked up to his mother and gave her hug; "How did you know we were going to be here today mom ?"; "Well.." Delia said with a smile on her face before pointing towards the house where Ash saw Brock standing in the doorway of the house with a smug look on his face.;

Ash laughed slightly before saying "I should have known?" Ash let go of his mother as he notice his mother gaze drift towards Dawn. "Oh Mom this is my new friend Dawn." Dawn walked up to Delia as Ash let his mother go and walked towards Brock; Brock smiled some more before he said "Welcome home bud!" Ash gave him a hug "Thanks, I really need something to cheer me up after losing in the Sinnoh League!" Brock nodded;

An the two of the joined the party; The party went on for most of the night ; An as Ash decide to turn in for the night he saw Brock dancing with a shade on his head trying to entertain both a officer Jenny and a Nurse Joy this made Ash smirk as he continue on his way to bed when he heard a "uhhhhhhh" followed by a crash; Ash had to laugh because he was sure Crogunk had decide to put Brock to bed.;

But if Ash had any idea what was going on in the room his mother had made up for the girls; He might of decide to ease drop on them; But at last he didn't so he never heard them talk to one another;

May: "Oh my god… hasn't Ash become so handsome sense the last time you seen him Misty ?"

Misty blushed slightly and said: "Yes …..But he hasn't loose that innocent side …Especially if you two our telling the truth that neither of you have been with Ash."

May and Dawn both looked at the floor; An started to blush just as red as Misty had earlier; An then said in unison "Yes and we've both have flirt with him during our travels as well" Misty nodded then said to the two girls " Well, How about it ? Dawn you said Ash plans to stay here for about a week before continuing towards Johoto and May you said you're not heading for the Sinnoh contest for week ether. So how about if we make a wager with one another" Dawn and May were listen to Misty their ears wide open nodding yes at ever word. " Good, So with in this week one of the three of us will have captured Ash virginity and will be traveling with him to Johoto."

The three young women nodded in unison then saying together "It starts tomorrow."

With that the three young ladies turn in for the night with the thought of how they would get Ash into their bed; Not knowing that there was fourth listener to their plan Jesse from team rocket planning to steal May and Dawn Pokémon so she could compete them in future contest, But had also heard the whole conversation the girls had had; An between what they had said about Ash and the idea of deflowering a virgin twerp made Jesse willing to try to sleep with him on top of that if she manage to beat those three to the prize made it even more cool;

Jesse had started towards the room she believed was Ash's while the others were sleeping while others were still partying; The thought of deflowering Ash started to make her wet as she drew closer to Ash bed room. Mewoth and James appeared behind Jesse; An tapped her slightly on her back causing her to nearly jump out of her skin as she turned around to see them; Jesse put the best innocent look on her face she could manage with her partners but they could see through it; Mewoth said to her "What our you doing Jesse were here to get Pikachu, Which is outside with his mother so come on me and James need your help!" After a few moments Jesse agreed and followed Mewoth and James out of the house and back towards the party.


End file.
